Rain
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: AU/My 1st fic SasoSaku/For Kaze/Ketika hujan turun, aku selalu berterimakasih kepada Tuhan. Berkat hujan, aku bisa dengan bebasnya untuk bernostalgia. Bebas untuk memikirkan semua kejadian-kejadian yang membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang


_**.**_

_**|Dedicated for Kaze|**_

_Hope you like it ;)_

_**.**_

_**Rain**_

_**.**_

'_**Naruto'**__ Belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

'_**Rain**__**'**__ is By __**YuuKina ScarJou**_

_**.**_

_A __**Naruto**__ Fanfiction with __**SasoSaku**__'s Pair_

_**.**_

_**Warning(s)!**_

_Apabila ada __**kesamaan cerita**__, itu hanyalah sebuah __**kebetulan belaka**__! Ini __**hanya**__ fanfic, dan kita __**bebas**__ untuk berkarya, __**AU**__**, OOCness, GaJeness, Typo(s), Rush, boros kalimat, DLDR**__!_

_**.**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_**.**_

Hujan.

Ketika hujan turun, aku selalu berterimakasih kepada Tuhan. Berkat hujan, aku bisa dengan bebasnya untuk bernostalgia. Bebas untuk memikirkan semua kejadian-kejadian yang membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang.

Melihat tetesan hujan dari jendela yang terlihat seperti memaksa untuk masuk, tapi terhalang oleh kaca jendela yang transparan. Menatap kumpulan tetesan hujan yang bersatu menjadi sebuah aliran yang semakin besar, menuruni kaca jendela. Mereka seolah tidak memiliki harapan lagi untuk masuk. Sehingga, mereka merelakan semuanya untuk luruh jatuh ke tanah yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Aku bingung. Entah kenapa, tetesan air hujan yang datang terlalu ramai itu hanya menghadirkan suasana sepi di kafe HaruSuna yang kubangun bersama Karin dan Hinata. Apakah hujan terdiri apa satu persen air dan sembilan puluh persen kesepian di setiap tetesnya? Jika benar begitu, pantas saja.

Aku, Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis belia berumur lima belas tahun kelas satu SMA yang bersekolah di Ando _Academy_. Perempuan pendiam yang tidak pernah berbaur dengan orang sekitar. Hanya Karin dan Hinata lah yang selalu menemaniku di akademi dan juga di asrama yang begitu membosankan.

"Sakura-_chan_," sebuah suara yang tertangkap oleh telingaku tiba-tiba memanggilku. "Ke asrama lagi, _yuk_? Biar kafe sekolah di tutup lebih cepat saja hari ini," ajak salah seorang sahabatku: Hyuuga Hinata. Tampak ia sedang meraih tas sekolah miliknya yang ia letakkan di kursi yang ada di sampingku. Sebuah senyum yang manis ia ukir dengan sangat pas di wajah mulusnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berwibawa ketika tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

"Saku. Ayo, ah! Hujan begini, _nggak_ enak kalau di kafe saja!" sambung si gadis berambut merah itu—sambil mengenakan _sweater_ yang senada dengan warna rambut merahnya: Karin. Wajah ketusnya yang seperti biasa itu, kelihatan seperti bibi Kushina: istri yang kepala sekolah Ando _Academy_ yang agak galak. Tapi, itulah Karin.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Sambil tersenyum, aku berkata, "Duluan saja. Aku masih ingin tinggal di kafe."

Hinata yang sudah berada tepat di daun pintu kafe, hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek sambil melukiskan sebuah senyum yang sama seperti tadi. "Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_. Kami berdua mau pergi ke asrama lebih dulu, yah?" ucap Hinata lembut.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua, hati-hati," pesanku sambil mengangguk pelan, menuruti apa yang Hinata katakan untukku. Sebuah senyum tipis kuukir sesempurna mungkin di bibir mungilku. Walau aku sendiri tidak yakin, senyum ini tidak akan membuat mereka yakin untuk meninggalkanku sendirian di kafe.

"Hh … baiklah. Saku, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh di kafe sendirian. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang negatif ketika sendirian. Mengerti?" Hihi … Karin memang seperti ini. Selalu cerewet, tapi itu sendiri demi kebaikanku sendiri. "Dan, jangan pernah pikirkan _dia_ lagi," lanjutnya sambil menepuk puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat galak dan menakutkan untuk ukuran seorang perempuan. Tapi ada kehangatan yang mengalir dari tangannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Karin-_chan_ itu benar, Sakura-_chan_," sambung Hinata. Ia tampaknya menyetujui apa saja larangan Karin untukku. "_Dia_ mungkin hanya main-main padamu," lanjut Hinata yang masih berada di depan pintu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Sambil tersenyum, aku membalas nasihat dari kedua sahabatku sekaligus, "Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan mencari-cari _dia_ lagi," aku hanya tersenyum sambil menggenggam punggung tangan Karin yang masih berada di puncak mahkotaku.

"Baiklah, Saku. Aku menurut," ucap Karin sambil tersenyum manis. Ia mengedipkan mata kanannya seperti biasa. "Tapi, awas saja kalau ternyata kau pergi mencari _dia_ saat hujan begini," ancam gadis itu tajam. Kacamata yang membingkai matanya tampak miring sedikit. Tapi, itu tidak lama. Karena jari-jari lentik itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dengan benar.

"Baik, baik, baik. Tidak akan mencari _dia_ lagi, sumpah," ucapku sambil membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengahku menjadi huruf 'V'. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku sedikit sambil memasang wajah berpura-pura kesal.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya. Namun, perasaan khawatir dari Hinata masih terlihat dengan sangat jelas di iris _lavender _–nya. "Karin-_chan_, ayo kembali ke esrama. Biarkan Sakura-_chan_ di kafe saja," Hinata mengajak Karin yang terus saja mengajakku untuk larut ke dalam kebahagiaan ala Karin sendiri.

"Ah, baiklah," Karin membalas perkataan Hinata demikian. Wajahnya tampak datar ketika membalas perkataan si bungsu Hyuuga yang satu ini, "Saku, ingat pesanku, loh!" ucap Karin, entah yang keberapa kali ia telah mengingatkan pesan yang sama kepadaku. Membuatku menjadi bosan karenanya.

"Baik," ucapku singkat. Kemudian, pandanganku kembali teralihkan oleh jutaan bulir air hujan yang turun membasahi Bumi seketika. Entah kenapa, fenomena seperti hujan selalu membuatku menjadi tenang.

_Blaam!_

Ah, akhirnya. Hinata dan Karin pergi juga. Padahal, Karin dan Hinata adalah sahabatku. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah ingin melibatkan mereka dalam masalah ini, eh? Padahal, aku sebenarnya ingin meminta solusi kepada mereka berdua. Tapi, hatiku berkata lain. Sehingga, aku hanya bisa mengulang pertanyaan ini sendiri di dalam benakku.

Sebenarnya, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di benakku akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa lelaki yang berada di dekatku selalu meninggalkanku? Lelaki yang kusukai, cinta pertamaku, kenapa lelaki itu harus pergi? Kenapa?

Akasuna Sasori. Ialah lelaki yang kucintai. Lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Lelaki yang selalu murah senyum. Lelaki yang imut. Lelaki yang pintar. Lelaki yang pandai bersosialisai. Lelaki yang populer di kalangan siswi seantero Ando _academy_. Lelaki yang—Sasori-_kun_ adalah lelaki yang sangat sempurna di mataku.

Dan, hei, tahukah Sasori-_kun_? Apakah Sasori-_kun_ masih mengingat bagaimana aku menyatakan cintaku kepada Sasori-_kun_? Aku menyatakan cintaku, tepat saat hujan melanda kota Konoha dua tahun yang lalu. Dan … entah apa kau sedang mabuk atau apa, kau dengan entengnya mau menjadi kekasihku.

Awalnya, waktu itu aku tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sasori-_kun_ waktu itu. Tapi, setelah melihat Sasori-_kun_ tersenyum, entah kenapa keraguan yang tadinya menyelimuti diriku menghilang tiba-tiba. Mungkin inilah yang disebut sebagai _cinta mati_. Iya, `kan, Sasori-_kun_?

Tapi, ternyata menjadi seorang kekasih seorang siswa populer itu sangat menyusahkan. Yang pertama, aku harus sabar terhadap aksi _bullying_ yang dilakukan oleh _fansgirls_ Sasori-_kun_ yang terhitung sangat banyak. Kedua, aku jadi tidak punya teman selain Sasori-_kun_, Karin, dan Hinata. Sahabatku, Ino yang juga menyukai Sasori-_kun_ pada akhirnya ikut mem _bully_ ku. Aku benar-benar tersiksa waktu itu.

Dan, apa Sasori-_kun_ tahu apa yang membuatku semakin tersiksa? Sasori-_kun_ tiba-tiba menjaga jarak denganku. Aku tidak bisa memastikannya seenak jidat, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat yakin bahwa Sasori-_kun_ mulai melirik siswi lainnya yang lebih manis: yang aku yakinkan ia bernama Temari.

Memang aku baru memergoki Sasori-_kun_ dan Temari berduaan di taman belakang akademi yang tidak terlalu terurus itu lima kali berturut-turut selama seminggu ini. Tapi, aku merasa cemburu dengan Temari. Kenapa gadis itu dengan mudahnya bisa mengambil hati Sasori-_kun_? Kenapa aku yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun—coret. Hari ini, adalah hari saat aku menyatakan cinta kepada Sasori-_kun_. Berarti … sudah sampai tahun ketiga kami berpacaran. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa membuat wajah Sasori-_kun_ memerah karena malu? Kenapa?

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku sudah mengalir deras dari kedua sudut mataku sejak aku mulai untuk bernostalgia. Memang sulit untuk melupakan sosok lelaki yang bear-benar kucintai itu. Menyandang status berpacaran dengan Sasori-_kun_, tapi tidak pernah bergenggaman tangan lagi sejak Temari mengusik hubunganku dan Sasori-_kun_. Apa … aku putus saja dengan Sasori-_kun_, eh? Dengan begitu, mungkin aku akan mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang sejati.

Dan baru saja aku ingin memutuskan keputusanku yang sudah bulat, tiba-tiba suara lonceng yang sengaja aku pasang di daun pintu berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kafe HaruSuna.

Begitu mendengar bunyi lonceng itu, segera kuseka air mataku dengan cepat, agar seseorang yang mungkin adalah pelanggan kafe tidak akan kebingungan. Merapikan pakaianku sedikit, kemudian bangkit dari kursi kayu yang tadi kududuki. "S-se-selamat data—"

_Deg!_

Aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya. Melihat sesosok lelaki berambut merah yang perlahan-lahan menutup pintu kafe dengan lembut. Jaket berwarna putih salju itu tampak membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Tapi, aku tetap saja merasa ada yang tidak lengkap darinya. Entah apa itu—ah, iya. Senyum manisnya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Sakura-_chan_?" suara yang sangat fanatik di telinga ku terdengar menyebut namaku dengan embel-embel 'chan' dengan lembut. Suara yang selama ini sangat kurindukan selama seminggu ini. Sasori-_kun_ …

_Brrukk!_

Aku yang sudah menangis sedaritadi, langsung berlari menabrak Sasori-_kun_ yang baru saja menutup pintu kafe hingga jatuh terembab ke lantai kafe. Memeluknya seerat mungkin. Agar Sasori-_kun_ tidak menjaga jarak lagi denganku. Agar tidak ada lagi jarak diantara kami berdua.

"Hiks! K-kenapa … Sasori-_kun_ baru datang sekarang? Aku … aku kangen Saso—hiks!" aku ingin sekali mengutarakan perasaanku saat ini. Bahagia, sedih, kaget, rindu, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Sasori-_kun_ tersenyum lembut. Membalas pelukanku dengan pelukannya yang sangat hangat. Ia membagikan kehangatan yang ia jaga dari tengah hujan deras untukku. Sasori-_kun_ … kenapa baru sekarang kau memberikan hal yang sama seperti pertama kali kita menjalin kasih? Kenapa tidak dari seminggu yang lalu? Apa karena kau _sempat_ bosan memiliki kekasih sepertiku? Apa aku kurang cantik di matamu?

_Tidak_! Aku tidak boleh berprasangka yang buruk-buruk terhadap Sasori-_kun_. Lihatlah, Sakura Haruno. Lelaki yang kau sukai, bahkan rela dirinya diterpa oleh angin yang sangat dingin di luar sana. Itu berarti dia mencintaimu! Kalau tidak, buat apa seorang Akasuna Sasori repot-repot datang ke kafe kecilmu dan kedua temanmu ini? Benar … aku tidak boleh berprasangka yang buruk terhadap Sasori-_kun_. Ah, kenapa aku sangat bodoh? Kenapa baru menyadari betapa Sasori-_kun_ mencintaiku?

"_Gomen_, Sakura-_chan_. Aku sempat menjaga jarak denganmu selama seminggu ini," tiba-tiba Sasori-_kun_ mengucapkan sesuatu yang baru saja kupikirkan. "Itu … karena aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah, Saku," lanjutnya dengan wajah agak memerah. Walau sangat tipis kelihatannya. Dan memang nyaris rona merah di kedua pipinya tidak terlihat.

"_Ne_?" aku memiringkan kepalaku karena bingung. Apa maksudnya? "Maksud … Sasori-_kun_?"

"Uph!" setelah aku berkata demikian, entah setan apa yang membuat Sasori-_kun_ seperti menahan tawanya. Tapi, aku suka wajahnya yang seperti itu. Wajah imutnya bisa kembali kulihat dengan sangat jelas.

.

.

Posisi kami berdua masih sama seperti tadi. Aku menindih tubuh Sasori-_kun_, sedangkan Sasori-_kun_ hanya diam tanpa kata. Ia hanya tersenyum melihatku yang masih memasang wajah bingung. "Sasori-_kun_?"

.

.

Sasori-_kun_ menghela nafas sembari tersenyum simpul. Kemudian, tangan kanan yang ia tidak gunakan sama sekali, ia sibukkan dengan kegiatan lainnya. Ia terlihat sencari-cari sesuatu yang berada di saku celananya.

_Cup!_

Sasori-_kun_ mencium keningku agak lama. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyerahkan sesuatu kepadaku. melingkarkannya ke jari manisku dengan sempurna. Sangat indah, mengkilat, dan ada lambang SS yang aku yakin merupakan singkatan dari Sasori Sakura. huruf SS itu tampak bersinar indah ketika kukenakan. Mungkin, karena lambang SS itu terbuat dari benda yang mengkilat. Bisa jadi berlian. Itu tebakanku.

"Selamat hari jadi pacaran kita yang ketiga, _my Hime_,"

_**Owari (?)**_

Akhirnya selesai … \(=o=)/

Sumpah males banget pengen ngerjain bagian akhirnya~ Habisnya Yuu belum pernah bikin fic SasoSaku, sih~ XD wkwkwkwk~

_**REVIEW?**_

_**.**_


End file.
